What I'm looking for
by XXheartlessrobotXX
Summary: After a trip to Wal-Mart and a game of truth or dare... relatonships bloom for Max? Read to discover. Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride


What I'm looking for

By: XXHeartlessrobotXX

Max P.O.V

I woke up to a great smell. Hey I'm Maximum Ride but I like being called Max. I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of dark jeans, a black v neck and blood red Converse (they were originally white) and a black army jacket. I came downstairs to see Iggy (who's blind) making breakfast. "Morning Ig" I said "you didn't have to make breakfast". He smiled "morning to you too Max." I sit on the stool and drink a cup of coffee. "Do we need groceries?" I ask. "Yeah, I wrote a list for you. And don't forget about thinking of a idea for your birth-". "Shhhh!" I almost have a hint of anger in my tone. "I don't want a big deal this year. Okay?" He nods. I get off the stool "thanks Ig. I'm gonna get those groceries now." I said and ran out the door to unflur my wings.

I am a experiment. I was born with wings...I believe. I'm 98% human and 2% avian or bird. There are others too; my flock: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. I love them and would die for them. I promised them a long vacation to live a normal life and that's what we are doing.

I flew to Wal-Mart's parking lot when I landed. I tucked my wings in so I wouldn't be noticed. Once I got inside I grabbed a cart and went shopping. It was all a normal day. I paid for my items and was ready to leave until two men came in with guns!

They told us to get to the floor. Everyone did but me. "Young miss? Your going to get hurt." A older women said. I looked at her and gave a reassuring look. "You! Girlie I said get to the floor!" I crossed my arms "why? Because you have a gun or because you say so?" I raised my brow. "Get to the floor or else!" He screams at me. "I don't think so" I said and jumped above him and kicked the gun away. He drew his blade as I swerved out of the way. I kicked his arm when he cut my arm. Then I got kicked to the floor as I swept my leg and knocked the first guy out. I looked at the second one. He tried to shoot at me but I dodged all the bullets. I gave him a kick in the groin and a roundhouse kick which knocked him out. After I found some rope and I tied them up. "Okay everyone. The bad guys are gone". I said. Everyone came out of their hiding places and celebrated. "Thank you so much Miss!" The adults cheered. I smirked. The manager of Wal-Mart and the president of the store came up to me. "Thank you so much, here take any electronic you want and I will put an inscription on it". I smiled slightly and followed them to the electronics department. I saw a camera with an icy blue color that is really manager and president said "I will write on the blue one. One for free as a thanks. Now, what do you want it to say on your camera?" I thought for a minute until I thought of Fang and how his birthday is coming up. "Fly on" I said sweetly as the workers smiled back at me. An hour later I had all my stuff and I took off to go home.

Once I opened the door Iggy and Fang were waiting for me. "Where have you been?" They both said. Fang looked concerned while Iggy looked just damn pissed. "Busy" I said as I put my bags down and took the bag with Fang's camera upstairs. Once I came back down Fang saw the slash on my arm. "Max, what happened?" He sounded like me. "Stuff happened Fang that I took care of". I snapped at him. He grabbed my arm and led me outside.

"What is your damage Fang?" I an starting to get a bit pissed at this whole situation. He slammed his hand on a tree. "What the hell Max? I find out you left without my knowledge and then you come home from groceries really, really late and then I see a slash on your arm and you won't fucking talk about it!" Woah, that was a mouthful for Fang. "Did you try to call me?" I asked. "About ten times" he said embarrassed. I forgot that I turned my phone off "oh". I slap my forehead in realization that Fang cared. "I'm sorry Fang. I had to get you something." He looked up at me. "You didn't have to-". "But I did have to Fang! I did because I care!" I said. I ran up to my room and got the blue camera with 'fly on' inscribed on it. I came downy with the box behind my back. He looked lost but I gave the box to Fang. When he opened it and saw the camera "Max..." He looked like he loved it. "Read the inscription" I told him. "Fly on" he said as I nodded. "Max I don't know how to thank you." He said in awe. "Don't worry about it". I told Fang as I walked inside. "And happy birthday Fang! Ha! You thought I forgot but I didn't". He smiled; yep Fang actually smiled as I went inside.

Fang P.O.V

'Max is amazing' I thought as I went tote living room. 'And pretty hot too' 'yeah and pretty ho- Angel! Stop reading my thought!' 'Sorry Fang and happy birthday'. 'Thanks' I thought back to Angel. There are some good things out of Angel's power and obviously some not too fond of things. Iggy came up to me and Gazzy too to wish me happy birthday. Later I started talking some pictures of the flock (except for Max who didn't come out of her room for the rest of the day) and scenery until we sat down for pizza and a movie. After the movie Angel convinced everyone to play truth or dare so here we go: "Max, truth or dare?"  
"Truth Iggy"  
"Good, what happened when you went to buy groceries?" I sighed. "Um, so I was shopping at Wal-Mart and everything was dandy until two dick heads with guns came and told us to get to the floor. Me; being so introducing kicked the crap out of them and saved the day. Unfortunately, one of those ass wipes cut my arm." I motioned to my cut. "The end". I say in my clear leader voice. After five minutes of the flock being either proud or concerned; not going to name any names (*cough* Fang *cough*) I said "Iggy truth or dare?" He said dare and after hearing him sing 'Barbie girl' in his boxers and a few laughs later. "Fang truth or dare?"

Fang P.O.V

I hate how Iggy does these truth or dares; they suck for me. "Dare Ig" I said sternly anticipating a bad outcome. "I want you to go into Max's room and grab a article of outfit or her to wear and it MUST be short. I'm sorry but this is payback Max". I saw Max's face in horror of just hearing it. I jumped out of my chair and bolted for Max's room and shut the door. Her room is red and cool. I walked over to her closet and looked around. 'She keeps her "cuter" stuff in the back Fang' I smirked. 'Thanks Angel. Can you keep max from coming up?' I thought back. 'We are by having her prank call Sam' I chucked to myself. I looked in the back of her closet and found what I was looking for; a black mini skirt, a short blue top and a pair of stilettos. It was so short and hot; Max would hate it. I came downstairs and threw the clothes at Max. Her jaw dropped "Fang; really?" I nodded "go get dressed Max". After she left Iggy was smirking as well as me. When she came in the room my jaw dropped. She looked gorgeous! "it's killing me just looking at her. She is so damn hot" I mumbled under my breath. Max sat down next to me and she grumbled "how long do I have to wear this?" Iggy smirked "until something good happens here. I'll tell you when". I grinned. "I'm gonna take Fang's turn because it's my torture so Fang; truth or dare?" She had a glint in her beautiful brown eyes "truth" I said cooly. "Do you like my outfit?" She said seductively in my ear. "Damnit" I mumbled under my breath. Truth was I really want to kiss her right now, but I don't think it will happen. 'Just kiss her Fang! It'll work out' Angel said. 'Ah, what the hell' I thought and came close to Max.

Max P.O.V

He came so close to me, my breath hitched. Suddenly he pressed his lips on mine and it was like a spark of electricity. We deepened the kiss until a broke for that damn necessity of air. "Yeah Max. I love your outfit. It shows how beautiful you are". Fang whispered in my ear. His voice was deep and husky; very sexy for Fang. I felt my face grow red as I smiled shyly. He gave me a goofy smile as I chucked a bit at him. He pouted like a five year old which was so freaking adorable. "Can I get a kiss from the pweatty lady?" He said in a five year old voice. I smirked and kissed his cheek lightly. He were having a blast until I heard giggles and a wolf call. Fang gave the others a glare "can you three get the hell out of here?" I kissed the crook of his neck which I heard a growl hum from the back of his throat. "How about get a room?" Iggy said. I sent him a death glare and took Fang's hand to make out upstairs. I gotta say... Fang is what I was looking for.


End file.
